EX Gohan (SSJJ)
|FirstApp= Fanga: "Universe 1 Saga |Race=Human-Saiyan Hybrid |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= |Allegiance= Z-Fighters |FamConnect= Gohan (Fusee) Future Gohan (Fusee) Videl (Half-Wife) Mr. Satan (Half-father-in-law) Goku (father) Chi-Chi (mother) Bulchi (Half-Mother) EX Gogeta (Half-father) Gogeta (Fusion dance half-father) Vegito (Potara Half-father) Future Gotenks (Fusion Dance half-brother, alternate/present timeline/fusee) }} EX Gohan is the EX-Fusion between Adult Gohan and Future Gohan Appearance EX Gohan has Future Gohan's scars, facial expressions, and Gohan's glasses. He is hair is identical to Gohan's long hair as a Kid. His sleeves are shorter, and black like Adult Gohan's black trenchcoat, his wristbands are dark blue, his shin guards are black, and has a black sash. The tail of his trenchcoat is shorter. His pants are dark green, but have tear in it on the right side. He has Future Gohan's shoes, and Adult Gohan's build. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Ki Sense *Light Grenade *Kamehameha **Kamehamesenko - a combination of Super Kamehameha and Ultimate Masenko used in his Ultimate Super Saiyan 2 form. *Masenko *Explosive Demon Impact *Special Beam Cannon **Special Beam Grenade - A Combination of Special Beam Cannon, and Light Grenade. He prepares it like a Special Beam Cannon before firing a Energy Sphere similar to Light Grenade. **Magic ***Arcane Kamehamesenko - A Magic-infused version of Kamehamesenko ***Super Arcane Kamehamesenko - a more powerful version of Arcane Kamehamesenko. **Illusionary Magic Forms and transformations Super Saiyan EX Gohan is capable of using Super Saiyan as both his fusees is capable of using both forms, and is able to fight evenly with Janesuka. Super Saiyan 3 During the battle against Naraku; EX Gohan was immediately a Super Saiyan 3 upon fusion. While in this form; is strong enough to fight against Naraku, and Mr. Poko Poko. Super Saiyan's Grimoire EX Gohan as the ability to use Super Saiyan's Grimoire mode. In this form; his becomes shorter and less wild version of Gohan's Super Saiyan 4 hairstyle and has two bangs on the right side of his face. Mage Transformation Due Gohan being able to use Mage Transformation; anyone he fuses with can also use it. However his transformation is slightly different as he still gains his ki Gohan used in the Cell Saga, but his hair changes to match Gohan's hair in his Potential Unleashed form. Spectral Super Saiyan Like Gohan; he is capable of transforming even further into Spectral Super Saiyan to increase his power and was able to be more than match for Janesuka. Capable of intercepting most of his attacks and even managed to nearly kill him. In this form; his hair become slightly shorter as it resembles a shorter and less wild version of his Super Saiyan 4 hair-style. Spectral Super Saiyan Blue EX Gohan is capable of reaching Spectral Super Saiyan Blue, however due to his form having no time limit due; EX Gohan can burn more stamina and magic in this form living. Using this form as the potential of causing his body to become numb, and as such using energy attacks is less advised. Super Saiyan Blue Thanks to the power possessed by Future Gohan; EX Gohan is capable of transforming into this form. While in this form is power is greatly increased, and is able to completely outmatched Mr. Poko Poko. Before EX Gohan could destroy Mr. Poko Poko; he's ring was damaged, and forced the fusion to end stopping his demise. While in this form; he gains a long protruding bang on the right side of his hair. Hybrid Super Saiyan Variations Ultimate Super Saiyan 2 Similar to Ultimate Super Saiyan Blue; his fusee fuse together in their transformed states, and enter a new Hybrid Super Saiyan variation state. Allowing them to have the ability to fight against The Peppers. Ultimate Super Saiyan Blue Prior to fusing; Future Gohan was in his Super Saiyan Blue form, and Gohan in his Potential Unleashed form. Like his base form; his hair is long similar to Kid Gohan, but EX Gohan's outfit is a lighter colour. He is strong enough to defeat Super Saiyan Orange Goten. Fusions Gohenks Thanks to Conton City environment; he is able to fuse EX Gohan into Gohenks, and fight with the power enough to overwhelm God Super Bronze Cooler, and forced him into fusing with New Future Android 16. Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Fusions Category:Gohan Category:EX-Fusions